To be, or not to be: Thats what I wanna know
by TalesFromAnother
Summary: Derek & Casey get casted as Romeo and Juliet in their school play. Will these rivals be able to work together, and make a good show? Or will they happen to get a little to into character. X DASEY X
1. In a rush

_Chor Two teenagers, both alike in dignity, well sort of. _

_In fair Toronto, is where we lay our scene,_

_Where a current grudge will break to a new mutiny_

_Where, where! Ahh, I'm no good at this. Okay modern version_

_Casey and Derek! Ahh, just wait to you see all the crazy crap they go through. Oh, and if you could not already guess, it is based on Shakespeare._

The morning lights shined through Casey's room causing a shadow to appear in the middle of her floor. All the beautiful morning's sounds such as birds chirping could be heard from all over! However, the only sound; probably the most important sound, could not be heard, and that would be Casey's alarm clock!

Casey rolled over on her back and gave out a light yawn. She felt rested, wonderful, and ready to face the day! What time is it? Wait where is my alarm clock? Casey quickly sprang from her bed to find, once again, all her makeup and clothes and other important items were missing. The thing different about this time was Derek, the supposed criminal, had left her one outfit, an outfit of course she would never dream of wearing to school. It was a black pleather mini skirt and hot pink spaghetti strap tank, she had bought this as a joke for Halloween. Casey gave out her usual sigh the contained anger, annoyance, and hatred. She got ready with what she had to get ready with and snuck out the house before her mom or George could see and take sudden interest in her life.

(SCHOOL)

The only good thing about getting to school late she thought was 'At least no one will see me in these ridicules clothes.'

"Looking good there Casey." Said a voice so annoying it would make wood commit suicide. He was giving his usual Derek smirk.

"Derek." She growled then turned around to face the devil himself. Casey tried to keep her composure and posture as she and him neared each other. This of course was thrown to high heaven when they became face to face.

"I swear to God Derek I will kill you if my stuff falls out my locker again."

Derek just shook his head and gave out small chuckle while smirking.

'Is it wrong to get so much pleasure out of tormenting someone?' he thought to himself.

Casey walked up to her locker braced herself for whatever would happen, she did her combination took a deep breath, opened it. She opened her eyes to find nothing except her usual school things. Her sigh of relief was only short lived because afterwards Derek walked past and whispered into her ear "Just wait till you get home Case."

"Derek!" She screamed as she grabbed his arm.

"**Hey you kids, what are doing in the halls? You should be in class."** Called out one of the teachers.

"Sorry." Replied Casey while letting go of Derek.

She gave the teacher her most sincere and apologetic look.

"**No sorry about it, detention for the two of you. Now get to class."**

Casey's world came crashing down towards her. Detention, detention, not once in her life had she ever gotten detention! This was all thanks to Derek; in fact, many things that Casey would never dream of happening, happened to her because of him. This was just another thing to add to her list of crap that he has caused her.

"Don't worry I get detention all the time. At least I will be there with you to make it all better." Said Derek while smirking,

"Shut up and walk, we are late to drama class." Answered Casey angrily, the whole time walking Casey would shoot him dirty hateful looks.

_Chor Okay I think I got it. After reading what happened above it just popped into my head._

_Where civil thoughts could make Casey's civil hands unclean. _

_And that's where it dies. Till next time._


	2. The part I got is what i want,& want not

Wow. I want to thank those people so much for there reviews!!! I walking on cloud 9 all day lol. I wasn't planning on putting chapter 2 out untill later in the week, but since its already been written and stuff! I decided to go ahead and post it. Enjoy.

* * *

"**You're late."** Announced Mrs. Monroe, the Drama teach, as she shoved Casey and Derek into the classroom. They both proceeded to their usual seats. Casey sat next to Emily her best friend, and Derek sat next to his best friend Sam.

"**As I was saying before the tardy gang interrupted us. Emily you have the part of the nurse.**

"Maybe I could get Juliet and Sam get Romeo." Casey whispered into Emily's ear.

"**Sam you have the part of the Friar Laurence."**

Emily gave out a soft giggle of the defeat of Casey's fantasy.

"**Derek I am proud to announce you as Romeo."**

All the girls in the classroom gave out a loving sigh in agreement.

"**Julia Stanson was to play the part of Juliet, but she will be out of school for a while. So the part of Juliet will have to go to her understudy." **

"I feel bad for the girl who has to play Juliet." Said Casey as she once again leaned into whisper into Emily's ear.

"**The part will go to Casey!"**

"WHAT?" Said both Casey and Derek in unison.

Casey could feel the heated stairs of jealousy that was permeating from all the female students; she even swore she could feel some envy coming off her BFF Emily. However, Casey could give a flying flip about female cattiness, she was too busy trying to stomach the thought of being Juliet to Derek as Romeo.

"**Since I will be out of town I expect of ya'll to rehearse lines, especially Casey and Derek! I want you two spending a good amount time practicing together since ya'll are the Heart of the play when I return next week, we will have are official rehearsal all together." **Said Mrs. Monroe, the bell rang and she gestured for the class to leave.

Casey was in total distraught as she walked to her locker; on reaching it, she contemplated banging her head into it a couple of times to see if she would possibly wake up from this nightmare.

"Interesting outfit, why are you wearing it?" Asked Emily as she walked up to Casey.

"Because lovely Derek thought it would funny to take all my clothes, and leave me with just these." Casey replied sarcastically.

"Whatever." Responded Emily with an eye roll. "Congrats on getting the part of Juliet. You know all the girls in this are going to hate you, right?"

"Yeah. How unfair is this? Juliet is the part I wanted, but of course, DEREK ruined it. Just like, he ruins everything.

"Enough. Come on Casey; better get you to class before you're late again."

Casey nodded in agreement and grabbed the books she would need for her next class.

School was mundane, as usual, except Casey was getting a little more attention thanks to her outfit. She was given a couple of numbers and few people, including the janitor, whistled when she would walk by. Casey just ignored it all, she was too busy moping on the inside because of the school play decision, what was even worse was her guidance counselor Paul, who seemed more like a friend then anything, was out sick for the day! Who would she vent her problem (problem being Derek) to?

"Hey, I'll walk home with you if you want." Said Emily walking up beside her.

"It's ok Em, you don't have to."

"Trust me I want to, I'm afraid you might jump off a bridge or something!"

Casey just giggled at the comment; she was glad that she had someone like Emily in her life that cared so much about her.

"I have to stay for school anyway! I have detention."

"Detention! How did you get? Oh wait let me guess, Derek?"

Casey nodded, she hugged Emily goodbye and packed her book bag.

Casey made her way down the hall the led to the detention room. The hallway was dark and creepy looking. The detention room was not any better, it was also dark, creepy, and very dusty! It looked as if it had not been cleaned in forever.

"Well if it isn't my detention buddy." Said Derek coming up from behind Casey, he put his arms around her shoulders but she just shrugged him off.

"So where is the teacher who will be watching us?" Asked Casey, she noticed the absence of a teacher upon entering the room.

"Probably gone."

"Gone?"

"Yea, sometimes she's here, and sometimes not."

"Oh."

"Well I'm out. Later." Said Derek as spun around and started walking out the door. Casey quickly grabbed him by his collar preventing him from furthering his exit, and pulled him back in.

"Derek we can't just leave, we are supposed to be in detention. We would be breaking the rules if we left.

"Well" He said while shaking free of her grasp "You stay, later."

Casey watched as his figure disappeared into the dark hallway. She kept thinking to herself 'Would it be wrong to leave? I mean being stuck in an empty school, especially with that creepy janitor, is the last thing I want to do.' Casey gave the room a final 360 took a deep breath, turned off the lights, and closed the door behind her. Once again, thanks to Derek, Casey made an un-Casey like decision.

_Chor-I would have say when Shakespeare wrote Romeo and Juliet; I don't think he ever thought people like Casey and Derek would be cast as them. Till next time. _


	3. I So Hate Consequences

Chapter 3 HOTT of the press lol. Now there really is no Casey Derek fluff like a lot of people want! But im building up to it people I promise, ok? It will happen..In fact chapter 4, which is in the works, will have some Casey Derek (Dasey) fluff..Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have about a fourth of chapter 4 written, and depending on how much time I have to work on it will play a factor on when it gets posted. Well review/comment..Thanks!

* * *

Casey was glad to be leaving school; she made her way out into the parking lot where she notice Derek was still there in his car. A part of her got happy to think that he might have stayed for her. 'Maybe he's maturing!' Casey thought to herself. She walked up to the car and peered into the winder, she notice that he had just gotten of his cell phone. Casey then proceeded to knock on the window; her eyes followed the glass as it rolled down.

"Why is the honorable Casey not in detention?" Asked Derek sarcastically.

"Shut up." Replied Casey rolling her eyes. "Can you give me a ride home?"

"Sure." Derek said with a smirk.

Casey's eyes once again followed the glass of the window as it rolled up. She reached out her hand to grab the car handle; she heard an automatic click noisy that sounded like the car had locked! This was of course confirmed when she grabbed the handle and it did not open.

"Derek!" Yelled Casey while banging on the window with her hand. "Open up you jerk."

Derek reached over to the radio and turned the volume up, he started giving hand signals and mouthing "Can't hear you, the music is too loud." He gave the engine a rev, which caused Casey to jump back; he then peeled out the parking lot leaving nothing but a trail of smoke. The smoke settled in a circle, around Casey as she stood there stewing in her anger, watching the car disappear down the street.

"Well Case, I guess you should get walking!" She said to herself. The look on her face was proof enough she was not excited about it.

_**-Chor** -Somehow, the thought of Casey and Derek being star-crossed lovers just does not seem to fit! They seem more like star-crossed haters, is that even possible?_

**Home**

"Im going to kill Derek!" Yelled Casey as she came busting through front door, slamming it behind her.

"What did Derek do this time?" Asked Nora, (Casey's mom), as she brought her attention away from the table she was setting and onto her daughter. "And what is with the outfit?" She asked raising her left brow. Casey froze where she was standing! Somehow she had forgotten that she was wearing Hoochie clothes. (Sorry but I loved how Lanakila91 referred to Casey's clothes as Hoochie! I decided to add that into the story lol)

"Derek took all my clothes and left only this for me." She replied, trying her best to seem innocent! She even attempted the pouty lip technique.

"Ok, well it's almost dinner time. Go upstairs and change, I found all your clothes in my car." Said Nora, she was trying her hardest to keep down a laugh that was trying to make its way out. Casey just rolled her eyes gave out heavy sigh, and stomped her way up stairs.

**Dinner Table**

Casey was in too much of a mental depression to eat! Unlike Derek who was shoveling his face full of food, she pushed hers back in forth on her plate.

"Case is there something wrong? You haven't touched any of your dinner." Nora asked.

"As a matter of fact there is! Thank you for asking."

"Here it goes." Said Derek while piling more mash potatoes on his plate.

"Well as you all know the results of mine and Derek's auditions were today and-."- "Oh Case did you get the part of Juliet?" Asked Nora excitedly, not realizing she just interrupted Casey. "Yes!" Squealed Casey with happiness. "But sadly my Romeo is Derek!" Casey shot Derek her usual hate filled stare, Derek responded with his usual grin that showed he was getting some type sick pleasure of whatever from this.

"Romeo and Juliet are supposed to love each other. They even kiss, don't they?" Lizzie asked. There was a mild undertone of worry in the pitch of her voice.

"Eww, not while I am eating please." Said Derek with a mouth full of food.

"Im actually going to talk to Mrs. Monroe about those scenes. Answered Casey.

"Wait if Derek and Casey kissed, wouldn't that be considered incest?" Edwin asked with confusion.

Both Nora and George almost chocked on the food that they were currently swallowing.

"No Ed! Casey and Derek are stepsiblings, no relation what so ever. So for something like this it would not be considered incest." Said George trying to put an end to the conversation.

"So what it is okay to hook up with your stepsiblings?"

"Are Casey and Derek going to get married?" Chimed in Marti very loudly.

"God no!" Shouted both Casey and Derek at the same time.

"Enough!" Shouted Nora. "I'm just glad that ya'll will be taking these roles seriously. Cause if I find out either one of you tries to break your commitment! There will be consequences to pay, and I mean it. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Answered once again, Casey and Derek in unison.

"Now back to dinner."

"I suddenly don't have an appetite." Said Casey as she scooted her chair from the table threw her napkin on her plate, and stomped her way to, then up the stairs towards her bedroom.

The defeated feeling Casey fell in her bed and started to mope. Her moping did not last too long until it was interrupted by knocking at her door. Casey sat up with a hopeful feeling that it might be her mom here to say she could drop out the play, or better yet make Derek drop out.

"Come in." She called out.

"Aww thanks Case." Said Derek entering, he closed the door behind him.

He walked in and grabbed up her desk chair and rolled it next to her bed, and sat down.

"What you want?"

"You to drop out."

"No way, you heard my mom; I'm in no way going to find out what she has planned. You drop out."

"I can't okay, just leave it at that."

"Oh, why is that?" Casey zeroed in and made deep eye contact with him.

"Forget it." He said matching her stare.

"Fine, let's go ahead go over some lines. Also, don't make any plans for the weekend.

Derek just sat there giving her a phony smile, he reached over, and put his hand on her shoulder; he knew how much she disliked it when he touched her.

"You go ahead and do that, but I was thinking of having my usual fun, and the night of the play winging it." With that said he gave her push; causing Casey to fall back on her bed, and left.

"How did I not see that coming?" Casey said to herself as she laid there looking up at her ceiling. "Me and a whole bunch of other people are going to be working our butts off for this play and he is going to WING IT to bad he isn't grounded or something. Wait that's it! I think I have an idea." Casey's frown quickly changed into a devilish grin as her evil plot started to formulate in her head.

_**-Chor -**Doth with Casey's plot bury their strife! Probably not, but some can hope. Till next time. Some Casey Derek fluff in the next chapter I promise! I want to build up to it, if that makes any sense._


	4. Exhaustion

Hi! Here is another chapter..lol..Lately I haven't felt like writing, but when I would sit down and write a little on this I couldn't stop yay I finished this at like 2:30 am and went over it with a fine tooth comb, but at 2 am my comb really is not that good! lol. I will probably be doing a revision later when I have the time, so im posting it now cause if i don't it will be forever till it gets posted. This I think is so far the longest chapter, I was going to split this into two but then I said what the heck!! and made it one chapter. I have been reading a lot of dasey fanfics & i gotta say there are some amazing stuff! (I'll put links up later for you guys) after reading them I feel so dumb about my story..But im going to continue to write...lol..Also something I wanted to point out in the story-Now most of ya'll should know whats Casey's room looks like from the show(so thats why there is no description)..so keep in mind, you will understand once you get to that part, when she goes in her room she is just so tired from day, she just doesn't notice anything! ok? Also there is no opening or closing chorus! I couldn't think of anything to say + i am thinking about cutting it out.lol. Sorry for the long note, enjoy the chapter review/comment. Hopefully the next wont take to long to post..HAPPY 4th OF JULY!!

* * *

The morning time was uneventful, thank God! Which meant Casey was able to get ready for school in the manner she liked. There was a certain spring in Casey's step as she walked down the stairs into the living room. She saw George and knew it was time to initiate 'Get Derek Grounded' plan! All forces are a go.

"Hey George can I talk to you for a sec?" Asked Casey, she grabbed him by the arm and led him to the couch.

"Sure." He said, sitting down. "What is this about?"

"Well it's about Derek." George shot Casey a 'Concerned Parent' look. "Its just we all know Derek got the part of Romeo, and who knows this might be good for him! Help him mature and stuff. Now I am not trying to get him out to play, cause after dinner last night with mom God knows what she might do to us. I am merely saying Derek's social life might get in the way."

"So what do you want me to do?" George was confused.

"Ground him! But only for like a temporary type thing."

"I can't just ground Derek for no reason, that's a little unfair."

"Would it help if I told you he took my alarm clock and clothes causing me to get to school late dressed in a rather revealing outfit! Got us both detention which he skipped, and when I asked for a ride home he nearly ran me over and made me walk home?"

Casey did exaggerate a tad and forgot to mention that she to skipped detention. However, she didn't care! She would do whatever it took to make sure Derek had no freedom.

"I don't know Casey." George had a hesitant look on his face.

"He also failed an English test, and forged your name on the fail notice."

"He did, did he? I think maybe I should go have a little chat with my son." George excused himself from the couch and started walking up the steps. Casey waited till he was no longer in sight to start grinning like an evil mad scientist. With that out the way, she got up and left for school; making sure to get there as early as anyone could be, to make up for yesterday.

**-School-**

"What the hell?" Shouted Derek as he slammed Casey's locker right in her face, it made a loud noise that echoed down the hall. Luckily, there were not too many students around to make a fuss about it.

"Why Derek, whatever do you mean?" She responded trying act faultless.

"Don't try to act innocent you she devil. My dad grounded me to the end of the play, and if I do not do well! Hockey will be taken from me." Casey was trying to hide her grin but wasn't doing such a good job. "How did you even know about the English test?"

Casey rolled her eyes." Please Derek I know you! You are failing every subject I just picked one."

Derek just shrugged, he had to give her some prop the girl was good.

"Since you don't want to lose hockey, I suggest we make a study date."

"A date?"

Casey's eyes widen and her jaw dropped, it was as if her words just now hit her. "No! What I meant was us getting together to go over, Ahh, lines! That's it!" Casey quickly shut herself up before she could continue to ramble and dig a deeper grave.

Derek was just grinning his usual grin; he of course was not holding back his laughter at Casey making a fool of herself.

"Have you read the book?" She asked, trying to move things along.

"I thought you said you knew me! Besides, I know how it ends isn't that enough?"

"The story has so much meaning!"

"Such as?"

Derek was testing Casey's patience, she could feel herself become steamed and ready to lash out. However, Casey fought to keep composure.

"Like finding your one true love and doing whatever it takes to be with them. Actually, for me, it just proves that forbidden love is the most romantic." She felt a little odd saying the last part around Derek, and she didn't know why though. There was a slight awkward stare and silence between them.

"That's not really me though." Derek said, trying to move things along.

"There is fighting. You kill someone!"

"Really?"

"Yeah my cousin."

"Why would I do that, your cousin is freaking hott."

Casey rolled her eyes she had enough! "I refuse to work with you until you have read this book." She grabbed her copy of Romeo and Juliet and thrusted it into Derek's chest, it knocked him back a few inches and possibly the wind out of him a little. (_Dang Casey got an arm) _"Until then I will not talk to you." She turned from Derek and started walking down the hall.

Once Derek had airflow in his lungs again, he shouted out to her "Is that a threat or a promise." When hearing that Casey had to fight the urge to flip him off, of course she was doing it in her mind. Derek just laughed to himself as he watched her walk; he didn't understand why he liked seeing her get mad. Some thoughts, which probably should not have been there, started to pop into his head, but he quickly, dismissed them at the sound of the bell.

Casey was walking into her first class with her head buzzing; she did not understand why Derek's comment made her so mad, before she could dwell anymore the teacher walked in and all the students sat down, opened their notebooks. Some were ready to pay attention and take notes; others were ready ignore and take a nap.

* * *

When the bell sounded announcing school was over Casey could not be more excited. All day she had been getting abused; mentally and physically, by everyone of Derek's crazy fan girls. She understood that were jealous of her part with Derek! It was not as if she wanted the part anyway. Casey was able to dodge them throughout the day, and came through with minor damage. At the end of the day a few drama people, minus Derek, got together to work on some prop stuff. Sam was a part of the group, and afterwards offered to take Casey home, she happily accepted without a second thought.

Sam pulled up into the McDonald/Venturi driveway. Casey thanked him, exited from the car, and she smiled while watching him drive off; there was a slight shade of pink on her cheeks, and her heart was beating rapidly. Now she knew he and her had tried dating before and didn't work out, and since then have dated other people! However, she couldn't help it, she was starting to crush on him again, and who knows! Maybe it would work out this time. Casey quickly dropped all thoughts she was tired of thinking, she walked in and greeted her family that was present in the living room and marched up stairs to her room.

Casey walked into her room so mentally exhausted, she threw her bag of books by her desk; she closed her eyes and fell on her bed. However, what she landed on was not her soft mattress but in fact another person's body. Without looking to even see who it was Casey started to scream.

"Shut up!" Derek said as he pushed her off him and onto to the floor. Casey quickly pulled herself off the floor and said, "What are doing?" Her face looked very angry.

"Waiting for you."

Casey's angry expression turned into a confused glare. Derek couldn't help laughing a little at the face she was making, and he could sort of guess where her mind was going! So he decided to play with it.

"That's right." He stretched out further in her bed. "I have been waiting for you. Now do be gentle I am quite fragile, although I do like to be roughed up a little." He shot her a grin and wink.

"GET OUT!" She pointed to the door. Casey had never felt more disgusted in her life.

"Relax I'm kidding." He sat in an upright position. "Besides you were the one who wanted to go over lines together."

"Oh yea! Wait, you read the book?"

"Yes."

"Derek that's awesome, I'm so prou-"Derek cut her off before she could finish "Don't start with the whole I'm proud of you stuff, ok?" Casey nodded.

"Lets start where they first meet." Casey said reaching for book.

"You do know they have a kiss scene?" He looked worried.

"We could always just skip it." She looked nervous.

"Sounds good to me."

Casey and Derek started to go over lines, occasionally she would have to help him pronounce a word or hear him complain about how he didn't know the heck he was saying. The weird thing is they were actually getting along! If it hadn't been for Edwin popping into announce that dinner was done who knows how long they would have been in her room.

"Wow, I didn't realize how late it was." Casey commented. "Don't worry about doing anymore rehearsing after dinner, I think we have done enough for tonight."

"Cool." Derek started walking towards the door. He turned to look at Casey. "Coming?"

"Yea, be there in a minute."

Derek nodded and exited. When Derek was out of sight, Casey turned and started to smile! She had, had such a wonderful time with him she was almost sad to see it end. However that of course was ridicules right? One night of getting along doesn't mean it will be like that for the remainder of their study time, and if it does when the play is done, things will go back to normal. This is only a temporary thing, shouldn't get to attached. Casey just let out a sigh, she was thinking too much; like always, she decided to give her brain a rest and go eat, she was very hungry from her long day.


	5. I freaking hate monday

Im sorry it has been like forever since I updated. I was actaully going to upload this earlier!!! But me and a group of people spent all friday (all day) haning out. So I finished this chapter like at 3 am lol and slept till like 2pm and now im uploading it..but i have chapter 6 in the works, so that will be out soon! and it will be probably be a lot LONGER then this chapter. I hope you like this chapter, I had fun writing it! it kinda has a Dasey moment. but there will be tons so come in upcoming chapters.

* * *

The weekend had came and gone in the blink of an eye. The only thing different about this weekend was that it didn't have a constant Casey/Derek argument throughout the day. It was one of the first weekends the McDonald/Venturi household had that was filled with peace and quiet, and there was much rejoicing yay George and Nora wondered if this would be a permanent thing; they, like everyone else, would have to wait and see.

* * *

"Lizzie?" Said Edwin as he entered her room unannounced and without permission

Lizzie brought her attention away from the book she was currently reading and onto the intruder (aka Edwin)

"How would you like to join me in my observation endeavor?" Edwin shot Lizzie a look that she would describe as something similar to a salesperson.

"What would we be observing?" Her look contained suspension.

"Casey and Derek. Have you noticed that in a short time they have become chummy?"

"Chummy?"

"Yes chummy. I wonder if it is because of their positions in their school play, and if so, is it a forever type thing or merely temporary."

Edwin handed Lizzie his notebook of compiled data. Her eyes widen as she carefully scanned over the information jotted so neatly down.

"You forgot to add the threat mom made at dinner the other night." She said pointing out error.

"You're right." He quickly snatched the notebook back; he grabbed a pen and started to write. "In that case the Casey/Derek chumminess could be an act." Lizzie nodded.

Edwin held out his hand "Are up for the task?"

"You bet I am." She reached out hers and they sealed the deal with their secret handshake.

**-School-**

"Monday has come too soon." Derek mumbled to himself as he grabbed the book he would need for his first class.

"What up D-man." Said Sam walking up to Derek at his locker. Derek just shot him a small wave of acknowledgment.

"Where were you Saturday night? You missed one awesome party."

"Well thanks to Casey, my freedom has been taking away from me till this stupid play is over." Derek turned his attention back to his locker.

"Oh. Are you helping after school? The drama class is getting together to start building props and whatever."

Derek shot Sam is "Yeah right" look. "Don't you know me at all?" He shut his locker and started walking, Sam followed.

"Looks like it will be me and Casey again." Sam said

"You and Casey, alone?" He looked worried.

"Some other people might show up a little late." He lied.

The bell sounded and ended their conversation. Sam patted Derek on the shoulder and walked off. There was a look of displeasure in Derek's eyes as they followed Sam down the hall. Derek could not explain the feeling he was getting, but decided not to dwell on it; he did not need to be late to class again.

* * *

There Casey sat at her lunch table alone, her eyes wondering and looking at the people around her; she had nothing else to do, no one to talk with, no food to eat! And why did she have no food you ask? Apparently, someone decided to steal it! How weird is that. Of course Casey did not realize this until she had already sat down, reached into her bag and found the absent of her lunch. Now you are wondering, "Why didn't she just go buy something?" Just stay with me. Casey stood up and noticed that in each corner of the cafeteria a girl stood up with her. She recognized them as some of Derek's fan girls. 

"So it was them!" Casey thought to herself "Im scared to see what might happen if I get up."

So here sits lonely little Casey drifting off into space; that is until and lunch tray drops on the table bringing her back to reality, and almost causing her to fall backwards. The culprit was Derek.

"Where is your lunch?" He said while sitting.

"Your fan girls."

Derek was confused, but just ignored the answer. "Are you helping out after school with the drama crap?"

"Yea, I plan to help everyday until opening night. Why?"

"Nevermind." Derek motioned to get up, he turned and looked at Casey, and he knew she did not understand his complete and total random behavior just now. However, does she ever. "Have the rest of my food." He slid his tray towards her, and walked off.

Casey's heart burst because of Derek's act of kindness, she had a smile a mile wide. She looked over and noticed few fan girls becoming steamed; she didn't care, she was about to enjoy her lunch of half eaten fries and a slice of pizza courtesy of Derek. She ate her food with a smile.

-**Later that day**-

Casey couldn't be more excited that class was over, she quickly headed strait towards the auditorium; she had decided to go ahead and work on the already finished prop, It wasn't anything major just a bush. She went into the back and started getting the paints ready when she heard the auditorium doors open, Casey poked her out from behind the stage and was happy to see that it was Sam.

"Here to help out?" She said, smiling of course.

"You bet. What do we have to work on?"

Casey felt like her insides were exploding in the good

"Just need to paint a bush." She knelt down, picked up her brush, and started painting. Sam walked over and did the same. You could totally tell that their body chemistry was extremely flirty. Casey would pretend to reach over real high and bump shoulders with him she would giggle afterwards. Sam would "accidentally" brush over her hand. Casey turned and stared at Sam, and he did the same. She could feel things becoming heated between them; or that's at least what she hoped was happening. She wanted to kiss him so bad and prayed he was thinking the same. Like a magnet their face started to come closer and closer until there would be no space between them.

Things going through Casey's head as she is about kiss Sam

"Oh my God. How is my breath? This is so romantic, just like a movie. I can't believe this is happening."

They were mere seconds away from being lip-to-lip action but sadly, Casey's romantic moment was ruined by the extremely loud sound made by the auditorium doors swinging open. Both Casey and Sam were startled; they turned to see who it was. The figure approaching face was hidden for the moment by light coming from the outside, it was not until the large doors slammed shut did it reveal that the person was Derek.

Dramatic music lol

Casey stood up and walked down to meet Derek face to face.

"What are you doing here?" She said there was anger in her tone.

"I have come to help." He responded while smirking.

"Well we are painting a bush, and we don't need 3 people to paint a bush." She was getting frustrated.

"Well then me and you will paint while Sam goes and builds something."

Casey's face went blank.

"Kidding" He reached out and grabbed the paintbrush that was still in her hand. "Sam and I will paint while Miss Polly Preppy Pants goes and builds something." He walked by her and intentionally banged shoulders with her.

Casey just stood there, she had an annoyed look on her face, and her jaw was half opened while her head was slightly tilted to left side.

Derek walked up and took Casey spot at painting; Sam said nothing and remained quiet. Derek turned, looked at Sam and said "Don't worry about taking Casey home, I'll do It." He then went back to painting and started humming the tune to "Beat it"


	6. Don't think so much

Oh please do not hate me cause this chapter is so long! I had fun writing it, so I just kept adding and adding..I was thinking of splitting it into 2 chapters.or let my mind just continue on and then split into many chapters..but then I just decided to stop and work on the other chapters later. lol. I will probably do a revision (along with my other chapters soon) but I decided to go ahead and post this.idk if I will put out the next chapters before I revise..not sure yet. but I hope this is not to boring (hope you like it) it is probably boring and long and just terrible -Hits self in head-

* * *

"What is wrong with Derek?" Casey started ranting as she paced back forth in Paul's, her guidance councilor, office "I mean it is like he has split personalities! He acts one way when it's just me and him, and another way when were around Sam and other people."

Paul tried to say something but was cut off by Casey continues banter. "I mean I thought he was changing, and becoming mature!"

"People don't just change over the weekend; change is something you grow into." Paul said finally able to get a word in.

Casey shot him an "I know" look.

"I bet it is because of Sam. He doesn't want me dating his best friend, again."

"Do you have feelings for Sam?" Paul leaned in closer.

"Maybe, I don't know. Yes?"

"Let's talk about something else. How about the play, you got the part of Juliet right?"

"Yes." Casey said as she finally sat down; her legs were tired from the constant pacing. "But as you know Derek got Romeo and-"

"How do you feel about kissing him?" Paul said cutting her off.

Casey gave off a light blush, and her mind went blank for a second.

"I haven't thought about it I guess. Which reminds me." She jumped up from her seat, grabbed her bag, and started walking towards the door. "Mrs. Monroe gets back today, and I wanted to be in class before she got there. Sorry to cut this short, see you next week." She waved goodbye and was out the door before Paul could say anything. He just laughed to himself "That's Casey." He said to himself.

-----------------------------

Casey was power walking to class; making sure no prefect would see her and clock her as running in the halls, when she arrived she looked down at her watch and gave a sigh of relief. Casey was about ten minutes early, which meant she would get her favorite seat next to the window! She gave a little jump of happiness on the inside. She sat down; setting her bag next to her, she looked back up and noticed Derek was walking in.

"What's he doing here early?" Casey thought to herself.

Derek walked in without saying a word and sat down next to Casey. He started tapping his fingers on the desk, and Casey was starting to get annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" She said, unable to take the tapping noise any longer.

"I take this class." He responded with his usual smirk, he had won.

"I know that." Casey rolled her eyes. "I mean early, you are never on time for anything."

"I don't know. Why are you?"

"I need to talk to Mrs. Monroe."

"About what?" Derek had a devilish look as leaned in closer next to Casey; she couldn't help thinking it was cute on him, but that fact he was annoying sort of killed it. Casey was opening her mouth to say something, but didn't when she saw Mrs. Monroe, and students, walking in.

"Derek and Casey, you two are here early." Mrs. Monroe said. She had the corny "Im proud of you" teacher look.

Casey knew she would have to wait until class was over to talk to her. Drama class was low key, Mrs. Monroe had put them in individual study groups to go over certain parts of the play; Casey's group didn't have Derek, and it felt weird to her going over lines as Juliet without him there as Romeo. When class was over, Casey rushed up to Mrs. Monroe's desk; Derek followed.

"I need to talk to you." Said Casey, she looked over and noticed Derek beside her; she was confused.

"About what my dear?" Mrs. Monroe said turning her attention them.

"About the kissing scene between the two main characters-" -"Yeah, anyway you could change the kissing to maybe a hug, nay, more like a high five or finger touch?" Derek interrupted.

"So that's why he is here." Thought Casey, she felt for hurt for a second but didn't understand why since she was here for the same reason.

"Ignore him. As I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted! Maybe we could just skip those scenes. What do you think?"

Mrs. Monroe looked as if she was pondering it, but quickly spat out NO.

"But-"-"Im sorry dear." Said Mrs. Monroe cutting in. "But Romeo and Juliet are suppose to be in love, and what is love without a little kissing action."

Casey and Derek both looked disgusted.

"Which reminds me, that will be of the scenes we'll be going over tomorrow at rehearsals. Don't be late." She grabbed her briefcase and waved goodbye. Casey and Derek feeling defeated pouted there way through the rest of the day.

-----------------------------

"Do you hear that?" Said George.

"Hear what?" Nora looked around the house then back at him.

"Nothing, no fighting, no anything! It's beautiful." He wrapped his arm around her and brought her in closer.

But sadly all good things must come to an end, because no sooner after George saying that, the front slammed open, and entered Derek and Casey fighting.

**-Cue fight scene-**

"Derek you can't just not show up tomorrow, you are Romeo." Casey said while hanging her coat.

"Yea, but I have better things to fill my Saturday with other then that. Besides I just might quit, you never know."

"Oh you are not quitting, you can't remember? And you are so showing up tomorrow."

"Whatever." Derek stomped up the stairs to his room.

"Don't whatever me!" Yelled Casey while following him up the stairs, they slammed their bedroom doors at the same time causing an echo to spread through the house.

"YAY! Casey and Derek are fighting." Marti said jumping from behind the couch, startling both George and Nora.

"How is that a good thing?" George asked.

"It was too quiet around here, it was driving me loco." Marti ran off giggling.

---------------------

"I see they have resorted back to their old ways, write that down." Edwin said. He and Lizzie, there were in the games closet compiling data on their new subjects.

"So this means that the getting along was an act, right? I mean you can only pretend for so long until you explode." Lizzie said.

"Right, so we can only assume it will only go downhill from here." The both nodded and sprung from the closet.

----------------------

For some people getting up before noon on a Saturday is terrible, especially when it is to go something, you would really rather NOT do. Rehearsal was boring, people who build props were in the back building stuff, and the people working on lines were all over the place quoting Shakespeare. The one scene that everyone was dreading, okay just Derek and Casey, was about to be practiced; it was one of the kissing scene, the party to be more specific. Casey was speaking her lines with such feeling while Derek mumbled through his without any.

_Jul. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that must use in prayer"_

_Rom. "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do! They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."_

Mrs. Monroe, not pleased by Derek's lack of attempt, said "Just skip a few lines, and get to the kiss." Both Casey and Derek sighed liked children, they didn't really have a choice the kiss was in the next scene.

_Jul. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."_

_Rom. "Then movie not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged."_

Casey and Derek scrunched up their faces as if they smelled something bad, and started to lean forward for the kiss. Closer and closer they got, lips almost touching! They were centimeters away from full on lip action, but then Mrs. Monroe's cell phone went off, causing their attention to turn to her. She jogged over to where her phone was and answered with a "Hello." She waved her finger asking for a moment and exited the room to go talk. Casey and Derek pulled back from each other.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Casey said.

"You're not the only one." Replied Derek.

Mrs. Monroe came back in and went straight for her purse; she grabbed it and threw on her shoulder. "Sorry to cut this short, but I have a meeting. See you all Monday."

Everyone just watched as she powered walked out the door. Derek saw Casey going over to her things he walked up behind her, and tapped on her shoulder and said.

"Are you hungry?"

"What?" She said turning around.

"What part of hungry don't you understand?"

Casey rolled her eyes. "Not that why are you asking?"

"I'm starving, so do you want to go get something?" Casey noticed that he looked shy! Sort of as if, he was asking her on a date! But that's just crazy, right?

"Sure." She said. Casey grabbed her things, and they left.

---------------------

The car ride to Smelly Nelly was quiet and awkward, and when they got there, things didn't improve. They sat there scanning over the menu -no talking-, ordered food -still no talking-, the food arrived fairly quickly -and still no talking- Casey calmly started eating her food while Derek dove into his like a ravenous animal. Casey giggled; she thought it was funny to watch him eat sometimes.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a piece of spaghetti noodle hanging from side of his lip.

"Oh nothing." Casey went back to looking at her food.

Casey could not understand why she felt so nervous; she had been out to dinner with him tons of times! Of course, their siblings were there but this shouldn't be any different. The only time she ever got this nervous was for something like a first date.

"But this is not a date, so stop thinking about it like that." She thought to herself.

Even Derek; Mr. Cool, was freaking out. He had never been this nervous before, a little when he was dating Kendra but still not as much as he was right now with Casey.

"Your fan girls hate me because I am Juliet." Casey said unable to take the silence and awkwardness.

Derek chuckled. "What do you want me to about it? I can't help that they love me."

"I wonder what it would be like to have fan that liked you so much, that they would like kill for you." Casey said laughing. "Of course I wouldn't know I'm not you."

"I don't know Tinker really likes you, and he has been giving me some dirty looks lately."

Both Casey and Derek started laughing. The air was thin and they continued to talk, shyness aside.

-------------------------------------

"Were you able to gather information on subject C and D before they left?" Edwin asked. He and Lizzie were sitting on the coach going over what they have compiled so far.

"Negative."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure nothing has changed." Just then, the front door opened, not slammed opened, and entered a laughing Casey and Derek. They hung their coats and went up stairs, and one bedroom door was heard being shut, again not slammed. Edwin and Lizzie, in complete shock, turned and looked at each other confused.

"What is going on?" Lizzie asked.

"Im not sure, I think it is time we take the behind scenes spying into full frontal."

"How would we do that? I'm not sure they would notice us."

"Easy my dear Lizzie, we hide a recorder in both of their rooms! Then we will listen to the tapes."

"Brilliant." Lizzie said getting excited. They sealed the deal with their secret handshake and sprung into action.

**-LATER-**

Derek and Casey were going over lines in his room; he sat on the end of his bed while she scooted his desk chair up.

"O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being over my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-unturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air."

"YAY! You got through that whole line without stumbling or having to look at your script." She gave a small quiet clap, making sure not to wake up any one; it was midnight after all.

"Yeah I did." Derek started to lean in closer to Casey. "Do I get reward?" He had a certain look in his eye. However, Casey being Casey her mind went blank and she had no idea what he meant.

"O!" She said jumping up, causing him to jolt back. "You mean food! Sure I'll go make you something now." She walked out the room -clueless-

Derek laid back flat on his bed and gave out a sigh.

**-Derek's Thoughts-**

"What the hell was I doing? Was I just flirting with her? I use that reward trick on study dates when I am trying to get a girl to kiss me! It has been a long night! I have to get her out of here."

"Alright back to work." Casey said walking in holding a sandwich.

"Place the sandwich on my desk and leave." Derek said avoiding eye contact with her.

"But Derek you are the one who wanted to work more."

"I changed my mind, bye." He waved.

She placed the sandwich down and left without a word. The look on her face did make Derek feel bad. He did and didn't want her to go! Heck he didn't know what he wanted. Derek got out of his bed and went over to the sandwich. "It would be wasteful not to eat it." He thought to himself.


	7. Avoiding & Lies

Hello everyone! Sorry it has been a while since I updated (haven't felt like writing) also sorry this is a short chapter!! I was up and bored and my head was buzzing, so I wrote a chapter but broe it in half (hehe) just bare with me, k? I promise next chapter, longer, questions answered, and possibly some DASEY!! ooh. I want to just thank all my lovely and faithful reader and reviewers..i love you guyS! really if it weren't for ya'll I might never have posted this much of my story. Next chapter will be out soon & be better.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks Derek seemed like all he was doing was avoiding Casey. Every time she would come near him, he would just slip away or disappear. They had not practiced lines together since that Saturday night. Everyone in the house was noticing Derek's strange behavior, they also noticed that he was taking a lot more showers then usual cold showers; P

Casey hoped to try to talk with him; figure out why he was acting this way, but how could she when he wouldn't stay longer then five seconds in a room with her!

-------------------------

"Paul can you name one reason why someone would avoid me?"

"Derek still giving you the slip, did you try talking to him?"

"Yes!" Casey stood up; no longer able to bear sitting, she started to pace around the office. "Every time I come near him he just disappears like magic, poof. Also how many showers does one person need a day?"

"Derek has been taking more showers?" Paul was confused. "What does his hygiene habits have to do with anything?"

"Nothing and everything! Actually to be honest I am not sure." Casey sat down and exhaled.

Paul starting writing something, he neatly folded the paper and handed it to Casey.

"Give that to Derek, and tell him to come by around noon."

Casey nodded and was unfolding the paper so she could read the contents, but Paul snipped her curiosity with a simple "No peeking!" Casey placed the note in her purse and exited his office. As Casey was leaving she noticed Derek by his locker. She took in a deep breath and proceeded over to him. Casey was already right behind Derek before he noticed her, so he tried to pretend as if he didn't and get out of there. But to late, Casey had his arm in a death grip. She handed him the note and walked away without a word. Derek stared down at the paper then up at her disappearing figure, he was confused. He was about to open the note and read it, but Sam came up from behind interrupting.

"So Derek, is Casey loosing up your reins any?"

"What are you talking?" He rolled his eyes.

"Well this grip Casey has on you is just not fair."

"Hey Derek." Said a, what would be classified as a "Hott Blonde" she went by the name of Brandy. "Going to tomorrow nights party?"

"I don't know, maybe." He lied.

She ran her fingers through his hair and gave him a wink. Sam was biting his lower lip as he watched her walk off.

"Man she is fine!"

Derek continued to ignore him.

"So are you going?"

"No." He responded in monotone.

"Dude, that girl is freaking hott. Does this have anything to do with Casey?"

"Maybe but it is really none of your business." The bell sounded and ended their conversation. "I have an idea." Sam said with a devilish look in his eye, he walked without explaining himself. Derek walked over the corner to read his note; not caring that he was late to class. The letter read.

_Dear Derek,_

_It has come to my attention you have taken a new way in torturing Casey, and as her counselor I have her best interest at heart._

_Would you be so kind to meet my at my office, and I am assuming Casey did not give you the time, at noon. You are welcomed to bring your own lunch._

_Paul. _

Derek crinkled the paper and stuck it in his pocket. He was now curious to why Paul wanted to talk to him, and he said I can bring food can't be all bad. He grabbed his backpack and darted down the hall; he could careless at the fact he was late and breaking the no running in the hall rule.

--------------------------

"I can't believe our parents bought our fake sick act." Edwin said.

"I know, blew me away." Lizzie giggled. "Now let's go get those tapes."

They parted ways. Lizzie went into Casey's room, and Edwin into Dereks. They met up downstairs where they had all the necessary snackage needed to listen to many hours of taped Derek and Casey.


	8. Out bursting

As promised a quick chapter..In fact I felt so inspired that I wrote it today, finished it, and now im posting it! Which is a first cause I usually wait a while..But this a quick chapter..I will probably make the next one longer and better,,I just have been real busy so please don't hate me over this chapter (i think it is rather cute.).I promise that the next one will be better (that is assuming you don't like this one) but uh yea..hehe..And i might do a re-write on this before posting the next chap, just depends what happens and things.

* * *

The lunch period came quicker then Derek expected, he got his things ready and headed to Paul's office. Derek walked in, holding a sub sandwich, and sat down.

"Welcome Derek." He held out his hand but slowly brought it back in when Derek ignored his hand.

"Well from what I hear you have taken a new interest in a annoying Casey and-" Derek cut him off there "Does she talk about me a lot?"

"Casey talks to me about what is bugging her and problems."

"So that would be a yes."

"We aren't here to talk about her, we are here to talk about you."

"Listen Paul." Derek said in mid chew. "I know how this shrink business works okay. Were going to be going around in circles for about five or so minutes you will constantly ask how does that make me feel, try to dive into some personal matters of emotions and what not, then sum up my whole problem with saying that I'm in love with Casey! However, I am smarter then that."

Paul didn't respond, he kept quiet for a few minutes in shock after what Derek just said, and by the look on Derek's face his words had not caught up with him.

"Actually I was going to ask if your annoying Casey was because you felt slight embarrassment about ya'll position in the play."

Derek's face became beat red, his heart started to race and he had shortness of breath; he sprung up from the chair without a word and was out the door in a blink of an eye.

"What just happened?" He asked himself, as though he couldn't recall. He looked up and saw Casey his first instinct was to bolt, but he decided to try and talk with her.

"Hey Case."

She turned and looked at him and didn't respond.

"Listen sorry for being jerk okay."

"I forgive you." She said smiling; she couldn't believe that he had apologized that blew her away.

"Awesome, so I figure we can work extra hard practicing tonight and tomorrow to make up for-"She cut him off. "I have a date tomorrow."

"With what?" There was a hint of anger in his voice.

"Sam, he asked so I accepted. Listen I have to go meet Emily so I'll talk to you later." She walked off, Derek had not heard a word she just said; he zoned out at "_Sam, he asked so I accepted."_ He had a vision playing over in head of him beatings Sam's skull in, so he went in search of him. Derek went walking down the halls looking for him, he spotted him leaning against some lockers talking to the blonde girl Brandy. Derek walked up and with all his strength pushed Sam into the lockers; Brandy jumped out the way and ran over the other side of the hall. Sam pulled himself together, filled with anger, spun around fist ready to hit until he saw who it was that pushed him.

"Derek?" Sam said shocked. "What the hell man!"

"What do you think you are doing?"

"What are you talking about? Do you mean Brandy, dude I was setting you and her up I swear." Sam looked over at her and she nodded yes.

"Not her! You asked out Casey." Derek was hot in the face from being angry.

"Yea I figured you needed one night out from her, I'm doing you a favor."

"Favor?"

"Yup. It will probably be a boring date, I mean I won't even be able to get to third base because well we all know how Casey is." Sam was smiling a perverted smile and laughing. Derek felt disgusted, and was trying very hard not to punch him. Derek knew how Sam was or better yet, what Sam had become; ever since he and Casey broke up, he had become a player! He did nothing but brag the day he lost his virginity; the rumor destroyed the girls' reputation and she transferred to another school. There was no way Derek was letting Casey go on this date, he to stop it one way or another.

--------------------------------------------

"Should I pop in another Casey tape?" Lizzie asked.

"No way, she is totally boring. All she does is talk to herself about school or to Emily."

Lizzie ejected the tape and popped in the tape labeled 'Derek' Most of the tape was filled with munching sounds of him eating, snoring sounds from him sleeping, and cursing from when he would play his video games. They fast forwarded for very long time until they hit a very juicy thing_. "Her out of my head." _"Whoa, rewind." Edwin said grabbing Lizzie's hand she started to blush, she re-winded. _"Get a hold of yourself Derek, stop thinking about her! I got to get her out of my head, eh, time for another shower -Door slams-" _

"Derek likes a girl?" Lizzie asked rhetorically.

"Seems like that." Edwin smirked; he looked a lot like Derek. "Write that down Lizzie."


	9. What thE!

Woohoo!! another chapter..it is short, but i don't care..10 is already written my head & I will make the transfer from brain to here really quickly.I think this chapter is full of humor (I chuckled while writing it) Which was good, I needed a good chuckle..I found out today that my aunt died..really upset me, but im doing better..hope you enjoy this, 10 will be with us soon, promise!Also I wanted to thank True Love Lives Forever for your awesome review/idea..To be honest I wasn't sure what I going to do with Paul (I just knew i wanted there to be some type of weirdness to happen after Derek spilled) But I wasn't sure how to do it!! I loved your idea so much I hope you don't mind me stealing it, and adding my own touch!! You can look foward to it in a future chapter. I also just want to thank everyone who reads my story and reviews it! I LOVE YOU ALL! you have no idea..

* * *

"I'm not doing it." Edwin stated looking at Lizzie as if she was crazy.

"He is your brother." She stated matter-of-factly "You should be the one to put the recorder back into his room."

Edwin looked up at the clock; he was worried, only a matter of time before they got home.

"Look I'll do Casey's and you will do Derek's."

"Fine!" She said finally caving; she snatched the electronic device from his hand, and walked into Derek's room. She was constantly looking behind her, she got down on the floor and crawled under the bed, placing the recorder in certain corner where it could hear, but remain un-detected. After crawling back from under the bed she stood up dusting herself off, turned to exit and ran into -thunder crackle- Derek.

"What are you doing in my room?" He was confused, she should know by now that this place is off limits.

Lizzie was glad it was Derek, had it been Casey she would have most likely spilled about what she and Ed were up too.

"I need to talk." She spat out quickly on the spot.

"Me?" Derek was now more confused then ever. "Casey is downstairs hold on." He turned to leave but Lizzie grabbed his arm.

"No, no, no, I want to talk to you." She let go of his arm.

"About what?" His tone showed he was afraid of what the answer would be. Lizzie wasn't good at lying; however, she was better then Casey, so she went with the first thing that popped into her head.

"My period!"

Derek's face dropped. "What?" He was worried, on the inside he hoped she was kidding or something.

"Yea, all my friends have started. Why haven't I?" Lizzie said it as if it were no big deal, and that there wasn't this big awkward moment going on.

"CASEY!" Derek yelled running out of his room and down the stairs. Lizzie took advantage of his exit and ran out of Derek's room. Once in the hall she exhaled and started to relax; that was until she heard Derek pulling Casey up the steps, she panicked dashed into the games closet, she would deal Casey later, much later.

"Talk to your sister, she has gone crazy." Derek said pulling Casey up the stairs.

"Let go of me." She struggled to get her arm out of his death grip. He pushed her into his room. She pulled the hair out of her eyes and looked around.

"There is no one here." She said turning around. Derek pocked his head into make sure she was not lying to him.

"She was a minute ago."

"Whatever." Casey rolled her and headed towards the door; purposely bumping shoulders with Derek. When reaching the door she paused and turned around. "So this is how it is then, huh?"

Derek just stared at her with confusion. What was up with the McDonald women constantly confusing him today?

"You ignore me for God knows how long, and then come running to me when you have a problem." Derek hung his head down letting his bangs fall into face.

"I mean I know we weren't becoming best friends, it's just, I thought we were finally bonding or something." Casey decided to end it there, she could feel herself becoming emotional; which made her feel stupid cause she thought to herself 'Why would something like this get to me.' She shook her thoughts away.

"Still going out with Sam tomorrow?" Derek said before she could leave.

"Yea, got a problem with it?" Her boldness challenged Derek, but he decided to try to remain civil.

"Why should I? You dated him for six months." He responded sarcastically.

Casey rolled her eyes and left. Derek knew that he had to find away to stop that date, but it was dinnertime, and no man should devise a plot on an empty stomach.


	10. Sweet dreamz are made of these pt1

Part two will be up in a few, I promise ;P! No way I would leave you with a short chapter after what 2 weeks of no updating.haha

* * *

Casey found herself not interested in dinner; she was mostly playing with her food. Things were going as they usually do, except Derek had gotten everyone drinks and helped set the table; she felt crazy being the only one to notice his strange behavior.

Casey excused herself and went upstairs to study; she had a paper and two tests due tomorrow.

Casey found herself getting constantly distracted; she opened her science book to study it and barely skimmed over the first page before slamming it shut. She then moved onto her history but it was the same as science she let out a sigh of boredom and decided to go over her paper, but that only held her attention for about two seconds.

She kept replaying thoughts of what Derek had said to her in the hall earlier after she had left the dinner table, he intentionally bumped into her as she walked out bathroom and before she could give him her usual "DEREK." He said "Reconsider the date with Sam, you don't know him at all." And walked away, it confused her greatly.

"Maybe that's why I can't quiet my thoughts. Stupid Derek." She thought to herself while rolling her eyes.

She was actually looking forward to her date with Sam, not because she wanted another boyfriend; although she wouldn't mind that, she was just looking forward to having conversations with someone. For the past week, her mom had been way to busy with work, Emily was caught up with Sheldon, George, I think not, and Lizzie is ok to talk to about SOME things, there is always Paul but it is just not the same as, when you are talking to a friend. She was also wondering what Paul and Derek talked about, and if that had anything to do with why Derek had pulled her into his room. Casey shook her head trying to release all thought, she looked up at the clock and was shocked to see that it read 2am, she then found herself becoming dizzy and extremely tired. She got ready for bed and set her clock to wake her up 2 hours earlier then what she normally gets up, so she could study a little before school.

Casey was all warm in her bed and hated the idea of moving but if she didn't the annoying, buzzing noise from her alarm clock would never end. Her hand slammed down on the off button, and she rolled out of bed yawning, she looked and saw she had over slept and began to freak out. She ran around trying to get ready in under five minutes by packing her backpack, getting dressed, brushing her hair and makeup at the same time. She flung open her door and saw Derek waiting outside it.

"You're looking radiant as does the morning my lady." Derek said holding out his hand.

Casey just looked at him in confusion.

"Your what?" She said.

Derek leaned forward and grabbed her hand oh so gently, he led her out of her room and down the stairs into the living room.

"Derek what are you doing?" She said while pulling her hand out of his grip.

"Leading you into the kitchen so I can make you breakfast, a fair lady such as you should not leave without eating. I would have served it to you in your bed, but the thought of disturbing your slumber was too horrible to do."

"Are you running a fever?" She said lifting her hand to his forehead. "Cause you are acting really funny."

"Am I?" He shined a devious smirk and pulled Casey into him; her cheeks became red and flushed as the gap between them became no more.

"Derek what are you doing?" She said looking up at him; he only stood about a few inches taller, she could feel her heart beating heavier and heavier.

"Dear saint, let lips do what hands do! They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Derek are you speaking from Romeo and Juliet? Do you want to kiss me?"

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged."

"Shut up and kiss me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself up into one best kiss that she had ever had. Everything felt magical as if they were in a romantic movie, sweet music playing, and heavy passionate kiss constantly going.

"_You having a problem with that pipe, eh?"_

"_You bet I am Tim."_

"_I'll go get my tools out the van."_

Casey pulled herself away from the best kiss ever and looked around the room in confusion, was she really hearing construction workers, and why? She looked back, and Derek was gone, she blinked and saw her ceiling.

"It was a dream!" She said springing to life from her mattress, she could still hear the workers outside; she squinted from the brightness that shined in, which she found odd considering she had set her alarm to go off at 5am. Casey grabbed for clock but numbers flashed 12:00 repeatedly, she looked over at her drawers and closet and noticed they were missing clothes. Only one name came to mind, care to guess who it was? She ran straight to the door but it was locked, she jiggled the knob but it still didn't open.

"See you have taken this joke to new heights." She said to herself. "I'll kill him when he gets home."

She had missed 2 tests and paper, and might miss her date if no one lets her out in time.


	11. Sweet dreamz are made of these pt2

Told ya part two was going to be out soon...Posting now..hopefully revising will be done before next chapter..It is really hard to explain..I know I say this a lot...trust me!! you wouldn't understand..lol..you might..blah..enjoy..next chapter is being written as we speak. The fully chapter name (since fanfic wont let me post it) is Sweet dreamz are made of these pt2/Stop the kiss

* * *

Two, or what she assumed as two hours, had gone by, and still no sign of anyone.

"This is getting ridicules." She thought to herself.

A rustle downstairs sounded like someone opening the front door. Casey felt hope fly into her veins, only minutes now until she was free. She was eagerly waiting by her door like a sad puppy that misses its owners. The door creaked and was starting to open, Casey felt excited to see her rescuer; that was until she saw who her rescuer was.

"Afternoon Casey, did you sleep okay?" Derek smirked.

Casey let her fist do the talking, she punched him so hard on the shoulder he went back a few inches, ignoring his pain she headed downstairs, Derek composed himself and followed.

"It is 3:50!" Casey yelled walking out of kitchen.

"Is it now, I had no idea." Derek responded as he sat in his chair.

"Derek how could you!"

"It was easy, you were stoned from the sleeping pills I slipped in your drink last night, and then I jammed your door shut."

"You drugged me! Wait what about my mom, didn't she notice I wasn't up?"

"She had to leave early, and I might have mentioned you were up all night studying and needed some sleep, and that I would wake you in enough time."

"You drugged me!" She held back from hitting him again. "My date is in a few hours."

"You really think you're going on that date?"

Casey looked at him with a 'Why not' expression.

"You skipped school. Two tests and a paper, right?" Derek smirked.

Casey's mouth dropped, she couldn't believe how evil he was.

"I'm pretty sure Nora won't be happy with that."

The front door opened and in came a very angry Nora, Derek laughed to himself.

"Casey what were you thinking! I mean did you plan this, or just decided it on a whim."

"Mom it was-"Casey tried to interject.

"No I'm still talking." She said cutting her off. "I understand I have been busy with work, and stress may cause you to do things, but Casey why?"

"It was all Derek!" She shouted out before her mom could say anymore.

"What?" She turned towards Derek; he turned his focus to the TV and sunk into his chair.

"He is the reason for everything, just ask him. Now if you excuse me I have a date to get ready for." She excused herself and went upstairs to get ready.

"I'm not your mother, so I'll let your father take care of the punishment, go to your room and wait for him to get back." She pointed to the stairs; Derek groaned as he got up, the thought of being sent to his room as if he were a child was distasteful.

Derek pretty much ignored the lecture his dad gave him, he only caught key things like slacker, lazy, and time to start acting like a mature man, other then that, the whole conversation was complete blank, his thoughts were dwelling on other things; meaning Casey and Sam's date. He paced back forth in his room, occasionally glancing over at the clock; he finally sat at his window.

"Where is she, it's almost midnight." He thought to himself letting out a big sigh. He could almost imagine Casey walking into Paul's office all perky, and happy about her date. "She probably tells him everything." He laughed under his breath at how pathetic she was. He still couldn't believe that he had gone to talk with Paul. But no worries right? Paul couldn't talk about that stuff with anyone, there is that whole "doctor patient" confidentiality. "Glad that I will never see him again." He thought to himself. "I mean me liking Casey. How dumb is that, right?" He could feel himself doubting his own words. Headlights flashing from the outside dragged him out of thought.

"Alright their homes, now Casey just get out of the car."

Sam's door opened first and he walked over to Casey's door.

"No!" Derek knew this routine all to well; he taught it to Sam.

1) Act like a gentleman and escort lady out of car.

2) Make small talk while arriving to doorstep.

3) Go for the goal. In this case; since the girl was Casey, all he would get is a minor make out.

So far, Sam was doing number one, and if Derek didn't act soon number two and number three would begin. It was as if his mind took over, because before he knew it, he was down stairs putting on a jacket while slipping out the backdoor.

----------------------------

"I really had a good time tonight." Casey said as her and Sam walked onto her doorway.

"Me too, most fun I have had in a while." He brushed some hair out of her face.

Casey stared deep into his eyes and could feel herself gasping for air. Their bodies were drawing in closer to each other, like some unseen magnetic pull, their lips almost touching; Casey closed her eyes awaiting contact.

"Whoa, that was some party." Said someone stumbling out of the bushes, it was Derek and no surprise that he was interrupting the romantic scene.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" He said trying to play it off as nothing.

"Derek!" Casey growled.

"Listen Casey I had a good time, but it's late and I need to go. Later." Sam leaned in a little to get a goodnight kiss from her, but the look on Derek's face convinced him to leave without it.

"Bye Sam." Derek and Casey both said in unison, she looked up at him and rolled her eyes. They both entered the house as quiet as can be; don't forget it is after midnight.

"Derek you ruined my date." Casey said whispering.

"How was I supposed to know you would be home at the same time as me?"

"You didn't get grounded for what you did to me?"

"I did. It's a little thing called sneaking out, you should try it sometime."

They both tiptoed upstairs, and Casey went to her room without a word. Edwin came walking out the bathroom and noticed Derek.

"What are you doing?" He said yawning.

"Getting home from a party."

"You went in your pajamas?" Derek looked down realizing he was still wearing his PJ'S.

"It's what we cool people wear, now go to bed." He went into his room leaving Ed alone the hall.

"Must write this down." Ed repeated to himself as he walked up to his bedroom.


	12. Skating on melted ice

Sorry It has been awhile! Things happen.. & my birthday was like 2 weeks ago (i'm 17) so I had to celebrate..lol..Hope you enjoy this chapter..there is a Dasey..I guess you could consider it dasey!! Casey is on top.lol. I edited this to the best of my abilities (I even used a grammar program thingy) but we know how programs have there bugs and what not..I will probably be doing most of my revisions after I finish my story!!!(bad thoughts, bad thoughts.) So the bare with me..OMG I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS!! you have a special place in my heart..thanks so much for all your kind words..without ya'll I wouldn't have my drive to write/finish this..Well I hope you like this chapter..the next one wont take to terribly long.

* * *

Casey let all thoughts of Derek and what not leave her mind as she fell into her bed, the mattress conformed to her tired body and she drifted off into the lovely world of dreams.

Casey woke up tad late the next morning, not Derek's fault this time, she rushed to get ready and ran down stairs grabbing a piece of toast for breakfast. Rehearsals for the play were today, and since opening night was drawing in closer and closer, it was important to be there. Casey decided to jog there instead of ride with Derek; she was still steamed with him about yesterday. Casey arrived to rehearsals a little bit late, she tried sneaking in but was caught, the look on Mrs. Monroe's face showed disappointment. Casey took her place on stage, looked around, and saw Derek was absent.

"Where is Derek?" Casey asked curiously.

"I hoped you would be able to tell me." Mrs. Monroe responded, there was hint of venom in her tone. "You can run lines with Emily, since she plays your nurse."

Casey nodded. Emily came up to the stage and she started saying her lines. Casey tried to pay attention, but she couldn't help wondering where Derek had run off too, then it hit her! She knew where he was.

"Casey your line." Emily leaned in whispering.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Casey said ignoring what Emily had just said.

Mrs. Monroe sighed with annoyance and nodded. Casey left the auditorium and snuck out.

--------------------------------------------

"This was exactly what every man needs." Derek sighed to himself out of relaxation, as he glided around the corner. "Every man needs a get away place to hide."

When Derek is mad, confused, needs a place to think, or just any and everything, he comes to the local ice rink and skates. On Saturday mornings, such like this one, people didn't show up till late afternoon, so he had the whole ice to himself. He smiled to himself as he started to perform spins and jumps. One thing he had never told anyone was when he was little, around Marti's age, he wanted to be an ice dancer. Therefore, he took, ice skating lessons and fell in love with it all, but ice dancing seemed to be gay, so he decided to be on ice by playing hockey. Of course he still loved coming out everyone once and while to do spins and other things. He was coming around the corner when he spotted a figure of something watching him; he skated up closer to see it was Casey. He let out a groan, however, he wasn't sure if he was unhappy to see her.

"What are you doing here?" He said while stopping, some ice shavings flew towards her, Casey made a face while trying to dodge them; he smirked.

"Coming to get you, duh!" Derek glanced down and saw she had skates on; he raised his right brow and looked back up at her. "Are you going to skate out here and get me?" He started to skate backwards.

"If I have to, I will." She looked worried. Casey brought out her leg and dangled it over the ice; she looked scared to drop it. After a while of debating to herself on what to do, she finally brought back in.

"What is wrong?" He asked skating back towards her.

"It's possible that I may not know how to skate." She folded her arms and looked away.

He looked at her as if she were crazy. "You mean to tell me you're seventeen, and you don't know basic skating?" Casey nodded yes.

"Give me your hand." He was holding out his.

Casey looked down at the hand then back to Derek's face and shook her head no.

"Don't be such a baby." He pulled her onto the ice. She stumbled trying to gain balance.

Derek laughed at Casey looking like a retard.

"I've got you." He brought his other arm around, and grabbed her other hand, he pulled her along the ice with him. Casey eyes stayed glued to her feet, watching them move. Once she had gotten a little more comfortable Derek went back to holding her with one arm so they could skate side-by-side. Casey felt confident to skate with her eyes no longer focused on her feet, only glancing down to them occasionally.

"Think you can do it alone now?" Before Casey could answer Derek had already let go of her, and glided forward a little. Casey stood there, afraid to move, the idea of butt meeting ice didn't seem fun.

"Come Casey, it's not that hard."

Casey lifted her legs and started trying to walk, wobbling around like a drunken person. Derek laughed. She started to twirl her arms around trying to get balance; he skated up to catch her.

"First rule: Skating is not the same as walking. So don't do that."

"How many lesson till I'm dancing on ice like you?" Casey smirked. Derek's face dropped.

"You saw that?" His face was starting to blush.

"Maybe." She grinned evilly.

"Maybe I'll just skate away, and let you fall flat on your butt." He motioned as if he was letting go.

"Please don't." Casey gripped tighter.

"I won't, I won't, ok! No more death grip." Casey loosened her grip. "Just follow my footwork." Casey did her best to match Derek's footwork, making sure she followed every little thing. Derek chuckled a little to himself watching her, her eyes were looking straight down and her tongue was hanging from the side as she concentrated so hard, it was cute.

"Am I doing okay?" Casey asked looking up at him. When Casey looked into Derek's eyes she felt he heart do a flip, and she became a little bit dizzy, and gasping for air, this caused her to become off balance and hers and Derek's skates locked, Derek went falling backwards and she landed on top of him.

"Ow." Casey said rubbing her head as she lifted it up, she glanced down and saw Derek beneath her.

"Oh my God! Derek are you okay?" She started to freak. She lifted herself onto her knees. (Still sitting on him) Derek squinted from the high pitch sound of Casey's voice. He lifted his head up and felt behind it, it wasn't bleeding just had a nasty knot.

"I'm fine, okay."

"Good." She exhaled and relaxed.

Derek felt a little weird with Casey sitting on him, it's not that he wasn't enjoying it; in fact he was, probably more then what he should.

"Mind getting off me?"

"Sorry." Casey blushed from embarrassment. She moved off him, he stood up and helped her up.

"Your first lesson is officially over." Derek chuckled.

"Do I get another?" Casey asked jokingly.

"I'll have to think about it, but the answer will most likely be no." They laughed as they skated back to the sitting room.

"What do you want to do now?" Casey asked while untying her skates. "We could head home, or try to make the rest of rehearsals."

"I say we skip rehearsals."

"Good idea. I wanted to get home early anyway so I could prepare for our dinner quest."

"Dinner guest, is your dad visiting?"

"No, I invited Paul over."

Derek was starting to feel worried. "Your guidance counselor Paul?"

"Yea, you met with him the other day, remember?"

"How could I forget." He whined.

"So what will it be?" Casey said standing up.

"Home, now." Derek responded. Before Casey could say anything, he had her by the hand pulling her out of the rink and into the car.

_Let the freaking out begin._


	13. Look who's coming to dinner

Sorry it has been a while..hope you like this chapter..I find it to be very funny..So I hope you do to. Next chapter shouldn't take very long. Enjoy.

* * *

Derek raced home, ignoring the fact that he was speeding. Casey was gripping the hand guard in fear. Derek practically jumped out of the car, after parking it crookedly, Casey was just enjoying the fact that she was no longer moving at the speed of light. Derek ran inside, slamming the door behind him, and plopped down in his chair.

"Thanks for waiting." Casey said sneering at him. Derek just grinned and turned on the TV. "Well while you sit here doing nothing, I will be cleaning for our guest." She walked out the room. Derek knew it would be a while until Paul got there; however, he couldn't unglue his eyes from the door. Casey and Lizzie buzzed around him cleaning, and on the door is where his eyes remained. As the hour grew later Derek, felt himself becoming more, and more anxious.

(Derek flashes into thought)

"_Mom, George, this is Paul" Casey said introducing them. Nora held out her hand. _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you." She said shaking his hand._

"_Oh no, the pleasure is all mine. Casey is a gem." Casey flashed a perfect smile at her parents._

"_I'm glad Casey has someone like you to talk too." Nora said. _

"_Well Casey isn't the only one to come to talk to me." Responded Paul_

"_Really?" Said everyone in unison._

"_Really, just he other day Derek came into my office and told me he loved Casey." Everyone turned and looked at Derek, he was sinking into his chair._

(Derek flashes out of thought)

Derek groaned at the sick feeling that he got in his stomach from the thought of it. He was so on edge that when the doorbell finally rang, he was already at the door before any one could comprehend that someone was at the door. Derek braced himself as he opened the door and saw Paul standing before him. Derek opened his mouth to say something but was cut off, and pushed aside by Casey.

"Paul." Squealed Casey, she led him into the house.

"Mom, George, this is Paul"Casey said introducing them. Nora held out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said shaking his hand.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine. Casey is a gem." Casey flashed a perfect smile at her parents.

"I'm glad Casey has someone like you to talk too." Nora said.

Derek's eyes widen and he started to get that sick feeling again.

"Well if you're hungry, dinner is ready." Nora motioned and everyone followed. Derek let out a sigh of relief. Everyone walked into the dining room. Nora and George sat in their usual seats. Lizzie and Edwin had Paul sandwiched, which caused Derek to be sandwiched by Casey and Marti on the left side of the table, which happen to make Paul directly across from Derek. The conversation was awkward feeling, or at least awkward to Derek, for the most part, he stared at his plate and tried to eat.

(Derek flashes into thought)

"_Any room for dessert?" Nora asked smiling._

"_That was delicious." Paul said as he laid napkin on his plate. "And yes, I would love dessert! By the way Derek is in love with Casey." All eyes fell on Derek and furrowed into him, Casey let out a squeal of disgust and stormed off, Derek sank into his seat wishing he were dead._

(Derek flashes out of thought)

"Any room for dessert?" Nora asked smiling. Derek bit his tongue, and felt oxygen leaving his lungs.

"That was delicious." Paul said as he laid napkin on his plate. "And yes, I would love dessert! By the way, can anyone point me to the bathroom?" Casey's mouth opened to speak, but Derek cut her off by jumping out of his seat. "I'll take him." He grabbed Paul, and dragged him up stairs.

"Why didn't Derek take him to the downstairs one?" George asked, his face showing confusion.

"You mean the one I spent an hour cleaning?" Casey started to stew in her anger.

Derek swung Paul around the corner and brought him face-to-face with the bathroom.

"Thanks." Paul said. He went to enter, but noticed Derek of on the side with his hands in his pocket; he looked as though he had something on his mind. "Anything on your mind Derek?"

"Now that you mention it." Derek motioned for him to come over, Paul did. "You remember the other day in your office?" Paul nodded. "Well I might have said things I didn't mean, and so those things should just probably be forgotten."

Paul grinned. "Derek I think I know where this is going. You're worried I'm going to tell Casey." Derek nodded yes. "That was a private conversation between me and you, thus it stays between me and you."

"What about my parents?"

"If you would have told me something a little more disturbing then yes, but since you claim what you said was not intentional, then no." Derek felt relief come rushing into him. Paul started to walk back towards the bathroom.

"Hypothetically speaking, what would you say if I told you I did love her?" He said catching Paul's attention.

"Considering you aren't blood related it would be fine, but you are related by marriage and you do live together, so I would say pursuing a relationship is a bad idea." Derek just nodded; he was expecting that sort of answer.

Paul could tell Derek was upset. "But the best romance is always the forbidden kind." Derek looked at him confused. "Those are my favorite type of romance novels."

"You read romance novels." Derek busted out into hysterical laughter.

"And you admitted something about your step sister."

"Touche." Derek said pointing his finger at him.

Paul chuckled. "Can I go the restroom?"

"Yea, sorry, go ahead." Derek turned and started walking down the stairs. He couldn't help thinking that maybe Paul was trying to tell him something. _Does Paul think I should tell Casey how I feel?_

"Nora the meal and everything was lovely. Thanks for having me."

"Anytime Paul." Casey gave him a hug goodbye, she walked back, and watched him and her parents say their goodbyes, Derek walked up beside her.

"So you and Paul were upstairs for a while, chat about anything?"

Derek's heart started to race a little._ Did she hear something? _"Not really, why?"

"No reason, it's just you weren't your usual self. You were actually…nice to him"

"Maybe I'm maturing." He said with a smirk. He bumped shoulders with her, intentionally, and went to his room.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Yea right." She said under her breath.


	14. Slutty Confrontation

**A/N: **I am so SORRY that it has been forever since I updated my stories! Pleaase don't hate me. I wrote this chapter AGES ago & kept forgetting to post it. This chapter would have been longer, but uh, for certain reasons it isn't.Sorry. I promise though the next chapter will be out in like a fews days to a week. Okay? Give me a few days to write it. I hope you don't hate me, and decided to not read this! hehe

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Monday morning came, and Casey woke up to the sound of her alarm. She had a certain spring in her step for some unknown reason.

_Could it be because your dinner with Paul was a success? On the other hand, was it that moment on the ice with Derek?_ She pushed that thought away.

Whatever the reason for her good mood, she knew it had nothing to do with Derek; even though he did behave at dinner. She turned off her mind and got ready for school. She followed her usual routine, and went down stairs.

Derek was nowhere in sight, and her mom was in the kitchen cleaning up.

"Hey mom." She said coming; giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Casey." Nora smiled at her. "Want anything to eat.?"

Casey shook her head no.

"I better leave before I'm late."

She proceeded towards the door. Half way out, she paused, poked her head in, and said.

"Derek already left?"

"Yeah, earlier then usual," Nora replied.

Casey looked at her mom confused. She shrugged, and left.

She walked down the halls with a smile on her face. Everyone she passed seemed to be whispering about something. Casey was curious to what it was, but continued to ignore the whispers and crackles she heard.

Casey saw Emily at their locker.

"Hey Emily," she shouted. Without looking, Emily turned, and started waling. Casey was confused.

_Maybe she didn't hear me._

She walked faster to catch up with her.

"Emily did you not hear me back there?"

"I heard you," she answered sharply, "I chose not to pay attention."

"Why?" Casey grabbed her shoulder, making her stop.

"Because," Emily looked deep into her eyes, " I would rather not be associated with a slut."

Casey felt like, she had been punched in the stomach. The room was spinning, and nothing made sense.

"What?"

"Haven't you been hearing the students talking? You're the main conversation in the halls."

_So that's what they have been talking about, me?_

"Care to explain why I'm a slut?" Emily could see the hurt on Casey's face.

Emily rolled her eyes, and chuckled.

"You're kidding me right? You sleep with Sam on the first date, and you expect people to think the same of you?"

"What?" Casey felt like, she was going to start hyperventilating.

"So what if you dated him before, it's still slutty." Emily turned to walk away.

"I didn't!" Casey shouted. Emily stopped in mid step, "I didn't even kiss him good night."

Casey wanted to cry, but held it in.

"Who is saying this stuff? Is it Sam?"

Emily nodded. She couldn't turn and face Casey, not after all she had said.

Casey was filled with rage.

"Where is he?"

Emily shrugged.

_I'll kill him._

"Casey, Emily began, "I'm sorry, I should have ignored them, known better. I'm not a good friend." A tear fell from her eyes. Casey came up behind her, and gave her a hug,

"I won't trade you in, Em."

Casey turned, and left to go find Sam.

_His ass is getting a beating, for sure._

She walked down the hall forcefully. Anger was seeping off her. _Hell hath no furry._

Everyone standing in the hall looking at her, talking about, and other things received a glare that said, "Screw you, go die."

"Dude, she practically threw herself at me," Sam said proudly. His gather of people were hooting and hollering in is victory to 'tap the ice princess McDonald.'

"You the man Sam," someone yelled, he just grinned.

"She couldn't resist me." He popped his collar, "I leaned into kiss her good night. Suddenly I'm thrown into the back seat, and she was lifting her shirt revealing her large ti-"

"SAM!" Casey yelled. She approached him. Sam swallowed hard.

"Hey Casey want to go out? I have a large backseat." Said some guy, his name was Corey. Casey looked at him, unable to control he raged, and flipped him off.

"Go to hell!" She growled, "All of you."

"What is wrong Casey baby, feeling needy? I sneak away for five minutes that should be more then enough to satisfy your needs." He grinned.

"Lies, all of it."

The people started laughing.

"Listen Casey," he approached her; placing his hands on her shoulders, "Who do you think they believe more, me or you?"

Casey slapped his hands away, and backed up. She started breathing heavy. The room was spinning, and everyone's laughing was echoing through her head. She felt tears forming, but didn't want to give him the satisfaction of him seeing her cry. Her body was going down. She felt arms grab her, and prop her up. It was Derek.

"_Derek?"_ She mouthed. Derek held her firmly close to his body.

"What the hell?" He yelled.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Sam was acting as if nothing was going on.

"I heard what you were saying, I was there people, nothing happened, so get the hell out of here and shut your freaking mouths, okay?"

Sam held his arms out. "I learn from the best." He pointed to Derek.

"I never lied about sex. You're just to pathetic to lose your virginity because no girl wants a Vienna Sausage." He turned, still holding Casey, and started walking away.

"Take the slut home, see if I care." Derek kept walking. Sam grinned. "Or, is that you want to be the one take her precious virginity away?" Derek stopped. "I see the way you have been acting. You have a thing for your sister, or just loose women?"

Derek gently placed Casey on the floor, she didn't flinch or move. Derek turned, and walked right up to Sam.

"You need to shut up."

"Or what?" He grinned.

Derek's fist made contact with Sam's face. He fell backwards into the wall. Derek shook his hand. It tingled. Sam held his head back, and blood ran down his nose.

"Take him to the nurse," Derek said. He bent down, picked up Casey, and continued leaving.

Casey was in a daze. Her mind had shut down from the anger and stress. She could feel herself moving, getting into a car, and getting out of the car. She felt herself being carried into her room.

"You okay?" Casey looked up at Derek. They were sitting on her bed "You zoned out back there."

"Yeah," tears started falling uncontrollably; Derek did his best to comfort her.

"Forget Sam and the people at school."

"School!" Casey sprung up. "What am I doing home, we have school."

"Screw school! Today we play hooky." He smiled.

"I don't really feel like going out." She sat back down on the bed.

"Then we will stay in."

"What we will do?" Derek gave her a smirk.

"How about practice lines? The play is practically around the corner."

Casey agreed.

"Which scene, we know all of them by heart."

Derek took in a breath. "Not the first kissing scene," he spoke so softly that Casey almost didn't hear him.

Casey started biting her lower lip. Derek looked at her with curiosity.

"Sure." She smiled.


	15. Sin from my lips

**AN:** Didn't take me to long to post a chapter, not like last time. I hope you enjoy this one & people! we are nearing the end of this story..so only a few more chapters and this story will be done. I hope you enjoy this chaper 3

_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own LWD_

"Sure," she smiled.

Her smile was beautiful. You became mesmerized looking into it, but you just couldn't look away. He didn't want to look away.

"So what scene are we doing?" her voice brought him back reality. "Act I. Scene V," he coughed out. Casey just smiled, and nodded.

He sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. They started running lines, by now they knew the script by heart.

_"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do! They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."_

_"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake,_

_"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged."_

Derek quicklyleaned in, and gave her a small peck on the lips. It was hard to pull away, her lips felt so good against his.

_"Then have my lips the sin that they took."_

_"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."_

He leaned into give another small peck, but once their lips touched again he couldn't let go. He deepened the kiss, and Casey allowed full entrance into her mouth. They started leaning further back onto the bed, Derek laid gently on top of her. Casey's hands found their place in Derek's messy hair. She knew this was wrong, so wrong, but it was just to good to stop. Derek moved his mouth, and started placing kisses on her neck. Casey enjoyed the feeling of his lips against her neck, the feeling of his body on hers. Casey grabbed Derek's face, and brought him into a heavy kiss. Derek's hands wandered up Casey's back, his hands found her bra clasp; he unhooked it with grace and technique. When Casey felt her bra loosen, she quickly pushed him off, and pulled away.

Derek and Casey both gasped for air.

"You kiss by the book," she said between breaths, he gave a slight grin. "What just happened?" she asked, her breathing was finally back to normal.

"Got a little to into character?" Casey just shook her head.

"Derek I'm sure that's not the kiss Mrs. Monroe would want to see on stage.?"

Derek went to say something but was cut off by Casey's cellphone. It was her mother.

"Hello?"

"Casey why did I just get a call from your school saying you and Derek skipped?"

Casey stammered. She had totally forgotten about school."

"Never mind," Nora said. "I'm on my way home. See you in a few minutes."

"Crap!" Derek looked at her confused. "That was my mom, she is on her way to chew us out about school."

They both looked at each other worried.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, or say, or what." Casey ran to mirror, and started fixing her hair; and re-hooked her bra.

Derek smiled as he watched her act like a mad man, trying to make it look like nothing happened. At the moment he came to the realization that he was in love with her. No doubt about it. It wasn't just 'I like her' but it was 'I **love** her' a part of him felt like he had always loved her.

Casey noticed Derek sta**r**ing at her. "What?" she asked.

"I love you," he blurted out. Casey's eyes widened, her stomach dropped, a swirling feeling was in her chest,she felt light-headed, and close to fainting.

"Wh...What?" she said trying to form words.

"I love you," he said calmly, fully aware of what he said. Casey was lost for words. They heard the front door slam shut; they about jumped out of their skins from the sound.

"Better go face the music I guess." Derek said. Casey took in a deep breath and followed him.

Nora was steaming with anger, she was called away, in the middle of meeting, to deal with this. She wanted to explode, but the other side of her, the rational side, wanted to find out what happened.

Casey explained, in her usual Casey way, about what Sam had done, how it effected her, and how Derek defended her; leaving out the part that he punched Sam. Nora thought it was nice of Derek to stand up for Casey, She was okay with them missing the rest of the day, but intended to bring Sam's actions to the schools attention. With her mother soothed, Casey quietly retreated to her room. She walked into the middle of the room, and stared at the bed. His kiss still lingered on her lips, the feel of his body on hers. The words, his words,' _I love you,' _echoing throughout her head.

She heard the door open and close, it was Derek. They stared at each other in silence.

"Derek," she lightly said, but he cut her off with a kiss.


	16. Two Sides Of The Door

**A/N**: sorry it's been awhile..I sort of forgot about this chapter...I wrote it & thought I posted it! Guess not. Sorry my faithful readers.hehe. Getting close to finishing..Just gotta remember to post my completed chapter.

**Disclaimer:** don't own, wished I did, but I don't..sad face

"Derek," she lightly said, but he cut her off with a kiss.

Casey didn't want to push him off, no, she wanted to stand right there forever. The kiss was getting deeper, she knew if they didn't separate now, they might never; part of her was okay with that. Casey did what she had to do, and pushed him away.

"Derek we can't, it's not right."

"Who cares what's right and what's not?"

"I do," she placed her hands on her hips. "Besides, the feelings you have for me aren't real."

Derek starred at her with dismay; her ordasity to say such things were outstanding, and very attractive. Nonetheless, she had left him speechless.

_My feelings aren't real? _He thought to himself. He could feel himself becoming heated with anger, but did his best to keep it down.

"Where do you come off saying something like that?"

"Well, it's true."

"No it's not. My feelings for you are true, and I think you feel the same." Casey jerked her head away.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything when we kissed," he said. Casey felt all her emotions start to build in her chest. She took in a deep breath.

"I..I didn't," she said weakly; face still turned away. "I didn't feel anything when you kissed me."

"Fine," he said backing up towards the door, Casey could hear the hurt in his voice. She heard her door close, and a single tear fell from her eye.

_I did the right thing_, she said to herself. _It wasn't real, just us getting caught up in the moment._

Casey walked over to her desk, and sat down in the chair. She starred at her copy of, "Romeo and Juliet"

* * *

Mixed, confused, feelings swirled around in the pit of her stomach. How did he expect her to believe his feelings. Derek Venturi is known for being a player. Saying and doing anything to get what he wants from a girl. Even if Casey was to ignore his title of player, there was another title flashing like a neon sign in her head. That title was, **Step Brother.** He was her step brother.

Casey let out a long heavy sigh. Today had been emotional, stressful, and just overall confusing. All that had transpired in this room today was nothing more then the after effects of the day. A grin came onto Casey's face as she thought about what her and Derek were doing before her mom called.

_No!_ She thought, quickly wiping her grin away.

She shot a glance at her bed, then at her door. Part of her wanted Derek to come running back in, grab her, and throw her onto the bed. Maybe if she called out his name, or even walked out into the hall he would. Maybe, maybe not.

_Romeo, Romeo, Wherefore art thou Romeo?_

--

He knew she was lieinng. She had to be lieing. Sure as his name was Derek Venturi, Casey was lying. She did feel something when he kissed her. He knows that she did.

He waited outside her door wishing,wanting, hoping Casey would call out his name or come running out to find him. He wanted so badly to run in, grab her,throw her onto the bed, and finish what they had started earlier.

_If only Nora wouldn't have called! _He thought to himself.

He waited a few more minutes, but nothing happened. She didn't want him, and he had to accept that. He looked at the door one last time, just that one last shimmer of hope, and walked away.

_Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I will never be Romeo._


	17. Oh My God!

**A/N:** This is intended to be short, cause it's just an Edwin-Lizzie chapter. but hey, it's another chaper, and it didn't take me forever to get it posted xD. We are close to the end people. what a long, long journey this will have been. Next one shouldn't take to long, and will be just a tad touch longer. enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Wish I owned, but I don't. I am planning to go Kidnapp Michael Seater in the few days! Anyone care to help me? should be a fun time.lol

* * *

"Edwin I don't know if we should be doing this."

"Come on Lizzie, it's now, or never."

Lizzie bit her lip feeling nervous, a habit she picked up from her sister and mother.

"Don't tell me we snuck out of school early for nothing!" Edwin said, starting to get agitated and impatient.

"I just don't want anyone to walk in on us doing it, okay? It would be kind of hard to explain."

"They won't, I promise. Now can we just get this over with?"

"Fine," she sighed, still not feeling comfortable.

Lizzie sat down on the floor, in front of her was Edwin, he gave a nod. She let out one more sigh and reached forward.

"Alright!" Edwin said as Lizzie pressed the play button on the recorder, and the tape started to play.

"The play is in one week, and I'm dying to know if anything new has developed." He said.

"It's possible. Have you seen the way they have been acting lately?" Edwin nodded.

"Hopefully something has developed, cause like you said, the play is in a week."

The tape, for the most part, was filled with a whole lot of nothing. Time was running out, soon Casey and Derek would be home, wondering why Edwin and Lizzie were in Casey's room. Then the two investigators happened upon something of great interest.

_"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged." _Derek's voice said.

There was some noise feed back, then they heard Casey's voice.

_"Then have my lips the sin that they took."_

_"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."_

"I'm lost," Edwin said.

"It's the part where Romeo and Juliet have their first kiss. It's act I scene V." Edwin looked at her curiously, Lizzie started to blush.

"I wanted to be familiar with my sister's play, so I read it. Best romantic tragedy I have ever read."

Edwin smiled at her, he couldn't help it, she was so smart and he liked that she was. His thoughts started to stray, so he quickly brought them back to the tape.

There was nothing. Lizzie and Edwin looked at each other confused. There was some static, and the faint noise of something. What was that noise. It sounded like, like, kissing? Lizzie could swear she heard a faint moan. Edwin hit stop.

"What's happening? In the play, I mean, what's supposed to be going on?"

"Well Romeo kisses her, says some things, then quickly kisses her again. Then Juliet, I think, says something like, you kiss by the book." He hit the play button.

They heard, what they thought to be, movement, then a gasping for air.

_"You kiss by the book," _Casey's voice said out of breath sounding._ "What just happened?" _

_"Got a little to into character?" _

_"Derek I'm sure that's not the kiss Mrs. Monroe would want to see on stage.?"_

Lizzie and Edwin's jaws dropped.

Edwin hit stop, him and Lizzie just looked at each other in silence. After a few moments they both said, "Oh.My.God!"

"Write this down, write this down!" Lizzie said, practically shouting, but Ed was already half way through writing it down. They heard Casey's door knob jiggle, and quickly turned their attention the door.

_Oh no,_ they both thought.

Their eyes widened as the door opened.

Here they were sitting in the middle of Casey's room with a tape recorder.


	18. The Longer It Sits, Better It Gets

**A/N:** SO how much are loving that I'm like updating every day? haha. today marks the one year anniversary of when I posted this story, my first story. It was after posting the first chapter where I got tons of reviews saying, "Update soon!" hehe. To be honest if it weren't for you, the readers and the reviews, I wouldn't have continued. So enjoy! The end is near, like two or three chapters. I wrote this one pretty fast and am posting it in a hurry so I need to stop with this author note cause I gotta J-E-T, jet woosh REviEWS are loved, adored, kissed, and hugged.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

* * *

"Rehearsal was good today, don't you agree?" Casey asked as she and Derek entered the house. Derek let out a noise of acknowledgement to her question, she rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe the play opens this week. Doesn't feel like its been that long," she said, hoping to get an answer, but sadly, all he did was make a noise of acknowledgement.

This was starting to annoy her. Ever since the _incident_ between them in her room, Derek wouldn't talk to her. Good old silent treatment. He wouldn't talk to her unless he absolutely, positively, had to. He wouldn't run lines with her at home, and only did it at rehearsals because Mrs. Monroe made him. It wasn't like they really needed to run lines anyway, they had them practically memorized. Casey was just missing that time together. Their time together. Now here he was not listening to her.

As Derek neared the stairs, Casey quickly ran up to him. He stopped, turned, and faced her; looking deep into her eyes.

Casey felt a little, lets say, taken back? light-headed? Whatever, she quickly pulled herself together and took in a deep breath.

"Derek, can you please just talk to me? I hate the silent treatment!" he raised his brow- in the manner which he always did to entice her. "Can you not let what happened between us make you act like, I don't know, a five year old?"

He let out a snort.

_Really? _He thought to himself._ Alright then. You want me to, I'll talk._

"Gosh Casey, I would _**LOVE**_ to," he made sure to draw out '_love_.' "but I just don't think I can." He gave his usual smirk, and continued up the stairs.

She stood there, feeling slightly agitated and hurt.

_This is certainly not over,_ she thought following behind him.

Casey entered the hallway, about to say something to Derek, when she noticed her bedroom door close. This was confusing. She never left her door closed when she wasn't home.

Casey slowly approached, and gave the handle a quick jiggle to see if it was locked-it wasn't. She turned the knob, and walked in; it was her room after all.

The two figures, that were sitting in the middle of her room, quickly jolted alive to their feet.

"Edwin and Lizzie?"

"What are you two doing in here?" Derek said walking up beside Casey, she shot him a quick glance.

They said not a word. Edwin looked at Lizzie and nodded, she nodded back. They locked arms and went running through Casey and Derek, with great force. It happened so fast that both Casey and Derek weren't sure what to do. Derek just shrugged it off, and went into his room; after all the two tweens had been her room and not his, why even care.

Casey's eyes watched him as he left. She let out a sad, lonely sigh and then went into her room. Closing the door behind her, Casey trudged to her bed and fell into it. She looked up at the ceiling and thought about Derek, Derek and her, Derek on top of her, Derek on top of her in this bed. The vision of them was still very warm and fresh in her mind. That kiss, their kiss, was the best kiss that she had ever received.

A tear started to make its way down the side of her cheek, she didn't bother to wipe it. If ever there were a time for Love Stinks to start randomly playing, it would be now.

Casey looked at her door, hoping Derek would knock or enter. Just as she was returning her gaze back to the ceiling, a soft knock came from the door. Casey's eye widened, and her heart started racing.

XXXXXXXX

_Oh no,_ they both thought.

Their eyes widened as the door opened.

"Edwin and Lizzie?" Casey questioned.

"What are you guys doing?" Derek said walking up.

Believe it or not Edwin had a plan just for this occasion-nothing wrong with being on the safe side. It was to lock arms, run as fast as you could pass them, and hope they didn't stop you. Not much better then nothing.

Edwin nodded to Lizzie, and she nodded back. They locked arms and ran. They didn't bother looking back, just kept running. They ran down the stairs, almost knocking down Nora as she walked in the door, and landed into the couch.

"That was close," Edwin said trying to catch his breath, Lizzie nodded.

"You think they're coming to get us?" Edwin shrugged. "Do you think Derek and Casey might actually like, like each other? I mean, I'm pretty sure they were making out on that tape."

"Oh yeah they were making out! No doubt about it." Edwin started to grin. He loved having dirt on people, juicy dirt, and who better to have it on then his own brother-life couldn't get better right?

"Maybe we should tell mom or George," Lizzie said.

"Are you kidding me?" Edwin said getting rough with her. "This sort of information is not the kind you go sharing around, especially to the parental units."

"Mom and George would want to know that their two oldest children have a...'_thing'," _Lizzie felt gross saying it for some reason, she couldn't wrap her mind around Casey being with Derek, or even liking him in that way.

"This information is like a fine wine, the longer it sits, better it gets." Lizzie rolled her eyes.

She folded her arms and gave him a, '_not amused'_ look. "Or it could be the longer we to tell,the more trouble we get in. Ever think of that Ed-weirdo?" He ignored the name calling.

"Why don't we wait until their play is over before we spill the beans. That seems like the right thing to do. And hey, they might think we know something important, which we do, and pay us to keep quiet!" He got excited by the idea of being paid off, and by Derek, it would truly be sweet.

"Edwin!" Lizzie snapped.

"Now we are faced with the ever pounding question, Which is, if I may quote Shakespeare, to tell or not to tell: That is the question!" Edwin over acted the part and puffed his chest out proudly. Lizzie, once again, rolled her eyes, she was now realizing that her partner was a complete and total idiot.

"It's, To be or not to, you know what, never mind. We'll keep quiet," She grabbed the remote of the table and turned on the TV. Edwin smiled victoriously.

"We are having pizza tonight," Nora shouted on her way upstairs.

Lizzie and Edwin bumped knuckles.

XXXX

A soft knock came from the door. Casey's eye widened, and her heart started racing. She wiped her face, jostled her hair, straightened her clothing, and propped herself up in the bed.

"Come in," She said softly.

"Hey Case, I just wanted to let you know we're having pizza tonight, is that okay?" Nora said poking her head in. Casey was disappointed it was her mother, but did her best not to show it-oh how she was failing.

"Sounds fine," She answered nonchalantly.

"Everything okay?"

"Everything is just wonderful," She lied- with a hint of sarcasm.

"Are you sure?" Her mother pressed in further. Casey was starting to get annoyed.

_No mother everything is not okay. The other day I made out with my stepbrother and liked it. That's right, I liked it. However, he had to ruin it all by saying he loves me, then ask if I loved him; I think I might. I screwed everything up and now he won't talk to me. I was very much hoping that the knock on my door was him coming in here to have a make-out session with me, and not you coming to ask if I was okay with pizza for dinner._

"Yes, I'm sure." Nora accepted the answer, didn't believe it, but accepted. If Casey wanted to have talked she would have talked.

Casey let out a whiney groan. This was the sort of confusion and turmoil she did not need before the play. Thank you Derek, you have once again found a way to cause me trouble.


End file.
